Volatile
by GingaDu
Summary: After a Wave Mission gone wrong, Team 7 is left with scars, burns, and blood to remind them of the tortured months they spent. Their sensei is dead. It took 2 months to make an escape back to Konoha. Now Sakura is bloodthirsty, Sasuke blind, and Naruto truly broken. Anko decides to help; and if that means beating the trio into the ground into obedience, then so be it.
1. Chapter 1

Volatile

Chapter 1: Begin

Anko stood patiently and silently, standing beyond the Hokage's desk, waiting for him to say something. She had been called out of the blue with no information as to of why. The Hokage hadn't acknowledged that she had come, and, even though he wasn't facing her she could tell he had a solemn yet grim look in his eyes.

Finally, he turned around and one look at him forced her to stand straighter, act like she was back in ANBU again. His face seemed deadly yet restrained enough to only threaten others into obedience.

Rummaging through a few drawers first, he pulled out a thick file and set it in front of her. The air was still ominously silent and unwaveringly thick, Anko began to feel slightly anxious. He didn't seem angry, in fact for a second Anko thought she was back in the middle of war, where the Hokage called her to inform her that her the damned snake that was still up and running.

He seemed to be in drained desolation.

Once he sat down he stared at Anko, and she took this as her cue to read through the thick file. Still, she only skimmed through it though. What with the Hokage's intense gaze upon her and the sheer size of the thing, she already knew that it would take her a good few hours to go through such a detailed report.

Team: Number 7, Kakashi

Mission: Escort mission to Land of Waves

Casualties: 1 dead due to unforeseen circumstances, rogue, A-Ranked, nin Zabuza killed in fight.

3 taken captive, tortured nearly half to death. Multiple broken rib cages and unhealed, severly broken bones, 5-degree burns on arms and legs, unhealable scars across torso and faces, etc. Shows signs of major trauma and extreme paranoia and anxiety.

Not capable of being able to recover at the moment.

REQUIRES SUPERVISION FROM AT LEAST 2 LOW LEVEL JOUNINS AT ALL TIMES.

DO NOT ENGAGE WITH CIVILIANS OR OTHER GENIN.

UNSTABLE.

These were the first things she saw, and only then did she understand.

"Kakashi's.. dead?"

The Hokage nodded albiet hestitantly. Anko, though she didn't know the man on a personal level, did realize how much this affected Konoha's leader. The copy nin was one of the beloved Yondaime's prized students and the only one left to carry on his whole team's legacy after the horrific incidents in the war.

He seemed to have closed himself off and Anko didn't get into his personal affairs despite feeling some sympathy for the man. Having lost his first team, not only that but killing and seeing the deaths of all of them, must have had caused him terrible trauma.

Not only losing his friends, but his family as well. Being ostracized because of his father's commitment to his teammates which ultimately caused the spiral of deaths along with way.

In a strange way, he was similar to Anko.

She hadn't even met his new team as a jounin though, only knowing that the Hokage-wannabe Jinchuriki child was on his team along with the last remaining, self-proclaimed "Avenger" Uchiha. She, in fact, had no idea why she was here, in front of the strangely mirthless Hokage. Reading about how a group of newly and fresh genin were nearly annihilated and tortured to the bone.

Anko opened her mouth, ready to express her questions aloud but the Hokage merely held up a hand - effectively silencing her. He took in a deep, tired breath and only then did she see how absolutely _exhausted_ the old man was.

"Yes. Yes, Kakashi died, leaving in his wake three very unstable and.. terrified student's in his wake." He seemed to struggle to speak, letting out a puff of smoke from his cigar every now and then.

"There has been much arguments from the councils; both shinobi and civilian councils," Anko winced slightly when she heard about the two councils clashing against each other. She never liked the obnoxious civilian council much but sometimes the Shinobi council got on her nerves too. "And it has been decided that a high level jounin instructor will take over Kakashi's place, and they will be in charge of assisting the traumatized genin in his place."

Anko finally seemed to be catching on.

"You want me to scout potential jounins?" She didn't get to finish the word 'scout' before she was interrupted.

"No."

"It has already been chosen who the instructor will be, or at least, for now."

With her eyes widened, Anko prepared to argue vehemently on her behalf. No way, she couldn't do this!

"Anko Mitarashi, you have been given permission to take leave from your current occupation in the T&I Department and have been ordered to become the mentor for three very volatile rookies."

No. Fucking. Way.

Volatile

Chapter 1: Complete


	2. Chapter 2

Volatile  
Chapter 2: Begin  
Remembrance: Scarred

Sakura wanted to scream. Not in pain, she had done enough of that already, and not in fear since there were very few things she was scared of by now. No, Sakura wanted to rip out someone's throat.

She had arrived in Konoha bloody and broken. Harsh scars and oozing gashes all over her body, every bone in her body was screeching in anger and pain, while she remained determined to reach.. her destination.

Home.

It was such a strange word now. They were only in there for a few months or so, and yet whenever she imagined a home she imagined the dreary walls of the cell with dried blood splattered across it like a canvas. Reminding her the pain yet to come. The bars that disrupted her vision of anything beyond, the same bars that separated her and freedom from the constant disgusting and painful screams that were too often her own.

It wasn't the best home, but she had her teammates at least.

Sakura's breath hitched.

Her teammates. Though with all the pain they endured together, they had become her family by this point.

Naruto. The sunny, usually hyperactive blonde everyone knew to love and hate. Oh, how she missed his smiles. The same smile he would always flash to her and Sasuke to assure they would be okay. That he would be okay. That they would all survive this. Those damned smiles, always appearing right after he got beaten and experimented on. Even when his whole arm was engulfed in fire, even when just before he was screaming in horrific agony.

"It's going to be over soon," He would sometimes mumble to himself repeatedly and Sakura realized that those grins and smiles and reassuring words were all just reminders he said to himself. Because he knew that there was no way they would ever be okay.

Sakura decided to do the same.

That stupid smile, the grin that made her dream of being safe. It was what helped her trick her mind that nothing was happening. To numb out the pain, though while she was able to stand being ripped apart her nails, being scratched at her scalp to the point of her pink hair getting drenched in red, hell, even getting her breasts cut and almost bitten off - she couldn't stand the terror of watching her boys getting tortured beyond comprehension.

Sasuke. She watched him cry for the first time that day when strange men in white coats walked into the shared cell. Dragging him away from both Naruto and Sakura. He cried for her, for Naruto, for- for their Sensei. She tried to comfort him by yelling words of what she hoped was reassurance, but was most likely begging to give him back.

She wanted nothing more then to wipe away his red stained face as he cried blood.

They didn't see him for two days. They kept him in a separate cell and Sakura prayed. She prayed he would be okay. That he would still be alive. Naruto seemed to get even worse beatings that day, and for some reason the men were more irritated that usual with her. Finally, they threw him back in their cell, his face shriveled up and his body stripped of all clothes. They could see the damage they had done to him, and despite not waking up for a good hour they continued to inflict scars on him. Trying to get him to wake up by scratching at his eyes and face.

Sakura refused to pray anymore after that in spite.

What was important was that they were together. For the most part, they shared each other's screaming and suffering.

Except when she set foot in Konoha, they immediately tried to take her away from them. Could they not understand? After spending so many scars together, she couldn't bear to be without them. It wasn't her fault that she almost broke the chūnin's wrist when he tried to touch Naruto and snarled at anyone who dared to even look at Sasuke.

Next thing she knew, she was back in a plain room and chains were back on her limbs. Except this time she was on a bed, something she had forgotten even existed and felt a bit uncomfortable on. The walls were clean and white, too clean for her being used to grimy ceilings. In ten seconds Sakura decides that she hated this room as much as their old cell.

The main fact was that she was alone.

And she was going to rip out someone's organs one by one by hand if she didn't see them again.

Volatile  
Chapter 2: Complete


	3. Chapter 3

Volatile  
Chapter 3: Begin  
Remembrance: Burned

The first thing Naruto heard were hushed whispers near him. His instinct and reflexes wanted him to jolt up and grab the first person he saw to try to decimate them. His body on the other hand was much too heavy to even move a finger. Even breathing was hard as his lungs felt like they were being pressed down on by heavy weights.

He opted to listen into the conversation, though he could only hear bits and pieces since the ringing in his ear was still there from when he met a bandit on the run with his team and was in a particularly bad mood. Despite being able to tear off the man's head from his neck clean with his hands, he had accidentally got blood in his ears and couldn't hear as well as he could before.

Sakura said he had an infection.

"Poor... kil...er. Scar.. ed... traum..."

"No.. It.. har.. d... broken bo... hel...ing."

It wasn't long though before they left. Leaving a presumed unconscious boy in their wake.

Naruto, despite the aching inside his bones, tried to sit up. Gasping for breath and in slight pain, he winced as tried to move his head and arms at the least. There were bandages covering wrapped all over his arms and legs, along with his neck too. He ran his fingers down his thigh, where most of the cuts and scars were. He couldn't feel them anymore due to the bandages, and felt a bit put off by it since counting his scars was his one way to pass time back in hell.

He sighed as he reached a hand to his cheek, rubbing the spot where a particularly nasty burn was placed when they hit him with something that was burning and metal. He lost track of what weapons they used against him and his team after the first week.

Naruto remembered fire, lots of fire. After finding out he was a Jinchūriki, they seemed to be elated beyond belief. They often performed experiments that had heated objects of the sort. Most of his injuries were burns and bruises in fact. They would throw him into pits of burning magma sometimes, and when they realized that his other two siblings were getting used to the pain they began to use him more.

He hated watching their horrified faces as he was forced to light aflame his arms in front of them. He despised the way Sasuke seemed to be frozen in fear and how paralyzed Sakura had become when they began to cut open his stomach in hopes of finding the stupid demon inside him.

He loathed and detested how frightened and helpless they made his siblings be, and tried everything he could to convince them and even himself that they were going to survive.

Or at least die and be free of the agony and torture they were receiving.

When he saw Sakura get raped, when he heard her tormented screams and cried for help, his temper flew off the charts and Sasuke had to beat him to his senses before he killed one of their torturers.

"Why!? Why are you stopping me!" He yelled in anger, clawing his way out of Sasuke's grip after taking one look at the bloody, unconscious and unclothed Sakura. Sasuke pushed him to the ground roughly, not caring if he hurt his head in the process or not.

"You're being irrational you idiot! If you kill one of them now it'll only mean worse news for us! For Sakura!" The brawl went on for a good while, Naruto blowing up and Sasuke having to fight until he calmed down.

Only after did this happen did they both seek comfort from each other and Naruto heard Sasuke whisper, "Save it for when we get out of here." Before Sakura awoke, still smeared in blood, and Sasuke was taken.

Naruto groaned, his head began to pound and his eyesight started to get blurry. Again, it felt like a thousand weights were sitting on top of him as he hit the bed with a thud. He desperately wanted to get back up again, but all he could do was listen to his uneven breathing and try to even it out with his heart beat. Something he had thought had been long gone by now.

His eyelids got heavier than the weight on his body, and before he dozed off into restless sleep that consisted mostly of nightmares due to the time spent in hell, he tried to remember where he was.

Konoha. The place he promised to protect with his life, but now, he felt as though he had a bigger duty.

To protect his siblings, his family, his friends who shared the same agony and pain as him.

Now, they were his top priority over everything else - and he would burn Konoha to the ground if it meant they were gone.

Volatile  
Chapter 3: Complete


	4. Chapter 4

Volatile  
Chapter 4: Begin  
Remembrance: Blinded

All in all, Sasuke was the only one able to actually move. When he had awoken in the hospital bed a nasty scowl formed on his face as questions flooded his brain. Where was he? How did he get there? Where was his pack? His friends, his now new family?

Just as fast as the question came, answers flew through his mind as well. Konoha. He was back in Konohagakure. It was still hard to remember how he had gotten to the hospital, and he was still feeling anxious and jumpy without his two comrades around.

Clutching the bed sheets he tried to keep calm. Except like the other two, memories emerged and they weren't welcomed ones either. He remembers how they took him away for two whole days, keeping him separate from Naruto and Sakura. Just like now, how he was separated from them again and ohnonono they're not here what's wrong what happened nono stop it bring them back NO-

Sasuke twitched and jerked around before slapping himself to bring him out of the crazed stupor he was getting into. After those horrific two days away from them, he had trouble even thinking about being away from them for more than five minutes. Memories that resembled nightmares were still circling around his head like annoying pests that wouldn't leave until they got what they wanted.

He began to think back to what happened those two days. Realizing he was one of the last surviving Uchiha's, those people- no, they were worse than people, they were monsters. Just before, he had been fighting with Naruto to keep his cool when they came. Forcefully grabbing him and tearing him away from his group.

He remembered screaming out for help, he remembered Sakura waking up and trying to grab onto him only to slip just out of her reach, how Naruto began to hyperventilate with an anxiety attack again. His eyes, the three tomoe Sharingan, was activated and tears fell out. They had damaged his eyes before, and blood began pouring out. Oozing down his face as he begged to be let go, twisting and turning in their death grip.

"Please!" He heard Sakura scream. "Take me instead! Let him go no, nono PLEASE STOPSTOP OHM MY GOD SASUKE NO PLE-" He didn't hear the rest of her pleads, because by then they had already slammed the cell door and dragged him down the hallway into a strange room.

There they didn't put him to sleep, no anesthetics, they didn't even stop to try and cover the numerous cuts and scars they caused with their knives and scalpels alike. He remembered they once left a sharp scalpel stuck in his left leg while they laughed at his pain for a good half hour.

What they did to his eyes was worse, they used needles and and strange lights to poke and prod in his eyes. Forcing him to keep his Sharingan on at all times and if he stopped even for a second then they would break a finger or two. Sometimes they recorded the screams of Naruto's or Sakura's for a reaction from him and try as he might, but his Sharingan flashed redder than the blood pouring out his eyes in anger whenever he heard it.

He remembered sharp weapons being dragged across his skin and how those monsters liked to cut off his air supply by choking him just for silly reasons, like when he tried his hardest to not give them the satisfaction of his pain by being silent.

In fact, I'm glad I'm temporarily blind right now, he thought as he raised a shaky hand to brush against the bandages that were covering his eyesight in a blanket of darkness. He would have completely gone off when he saw the multiple hospital equipment similar to the torture devices used against him and his siblings.

'They truly are monsters,' Sasuke thought with a grim, completely mirthless smile. 'Not people, not humans, but absolute monsters.'

And, as he set down the hospital halls in secret, trying not to get caught in order to find Naruto and Sakura, he realized that all three of them had turned into horrific monsters as well.

Oh well.

What else could be done? They were monsters now, kids capable of ripping out a man's heart with their teeth.

Sasuke frowned, the hospital was much different than the forest they had traveled in to escape their captors. Because he was blind then and even now, he was forced to rely on his other senses and became capable of living more than a functioning shinobi while being blind. He could smell blood from a mile away now, he wasn't as good as Naruto, but he was much more skilled than most.

Since Naruto had damaged some of his senses, it was up to Sasuke to hone his other senses, including being able to tell how an enemy nin's fighting skill set was by just listening them and how to dodge even the best traps made by using his sharpening his gut instincts. Sakura and Naruto both relied on him to detect what areas were safe or not and he became the ultimate tracking tool.

Except, the hospital was much, much different than the mysterious forests that seemed at peace yet at war at the same time. The hospital being quiet and ominous instead, a sense of strange hope and disappointed dread in the air.

Still, he would be damned if he couldn't find his team. No way was he losing them again.

No. Fucking. Way.

Volatile  
Chapter 4: Complete


	5. Important

Hello!

Sorry, I'm not really sure how to introduce myself in a story after a whole year of not writing on it at all.

Hello! I'm Gin, the author of this angsty lil' sucker of a story! I'd just like to say how grateful I am of you folks for reading and for also reviewing! Despite there being a year of no activity on this story (guilty as charged,,), I am so thankful of the people still coming on to read! No, really, imagine my surprise when logging back on here after so long and seeing that 60 of you have followed and half have put this in your favorites! And thank you so much for the few that reviewed as well, it might not seem like a lot but for my first ever story it means almost the world!

I'd also like to say how sorry I am for posting this story and then basically abandoning it - But not to worry, I've come back from the depths of silence after so long and I'm ready to begin writing again.

Now about the future of this story in particular, I won't be abandoning it. Of course don't rely too heavily on that statement, seeing as I haven't completely decided if I will have a rewrite all-together or just keep going on. My writing has actually changed quite a bit, hopefully for the better, and I'm gaining a few more ideas to add on. On the other hand, I still have bits and pieces of the original storyline still written down somewhere, and it wouldn't hurt to continue on.

I also have quite a few more story plots and ideas that I want to make a reality, so please note that this won't be my first priority. In fact, once my hectic schedule calms down, I think I'll publish a new story! Of course, I should probably focus my attention on one thing at a time, but oh well.

Anyways, in short: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I'll hopefully be back very, very soon!


End file.
